Question: ${1 \div 0.5 = {?}}$
$ {1 \div 0.5 = 1 \div \dfrac{50}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{1 \div 0.5} = 1 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {1 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = 1 \times \dfrac{2}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{1 \div \dfrac{1}{2}} = 2} $